She Means Trouble
by Mini Pillow
Summary: Rewrite for Playboy. Hot, smart, rich, and not without authority. Who wouldn't fall for these two student council presidents? No one...except perhaps Hinamori Amu.


**Hey bruhs rewriting my fic _Playboy_ and I hope you'll enjoy! Much love from Mini Pillow ^^**

* * *

What is with this school? was Hinamori Amu's repetitive thought of the day as she strode around the school campus, looking for her own classroom (Class 2A, according to the information she's received, and it was the elites' class, of course).

16, a worrisome age. People go to a gōkon* to get to know the opposite sex and yes, to find a potential date that they can hold hands with and show off lovey-dovey selfies on social media just to make people jealous of their maturity...

What trash! Romance can't get you to university. Romance can't get you a stable job. Romance can't grant you anything.

But here she was, wandering around in the most prestigious high school of Japan (ahem, frivolous would be a better word) and seeing girls swoon over two young men whom she didn't know of and had no interest of knowing.

...not to mention they had weird names.

She couldn't blame them though. Amu, a girl who had lived in America almost her whole life, had found herself surrounded with friends with pretty simple and clichéd American names (e.g. Jessica the cheerleader whom she absolutely despised) and sometimes she would wonder what her parents were thinking when they made up her name. About a month ago, she moved to Japan with her parents because they had to deal with some business. As a fellow Asian (not to be racist) she was doing absolutely fantastic in her studies, rendering her able to get in the elites' class even in Japan. Another reason for her family to move was because America was too easy for Amu, and her parents decided that English was no longer an issue while her Japanese, supposedly her first and mother language, was deteriorating.

"Coming through! Make way!" A loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun on reflex to see a blonde come crashing towards her.

Oh, whoopee. Down the stairs she goes.

They landed with an "oomph" and Amu was absolutely certain that she was going to get gorgeous bruises on her elbows and hips as the boy's weight crushed hers.

"What the hell," she muttered, groaning as she rubbed the sore areas that came in contact with the cement. "Get off," she said gruffly. Then she decided she didn't want to make any enemies on her first day so she ended her short sentence with a hurried "please".

"Oops, my bad," came an apology from the top of the stairs. A redhead was grinning sheepishly at both of them, hands carrying around seven boxes (which made Amu wonder how he could balance them all even after he pushed the blonde dude towards her and down the stairs) that nearly doubled his height. Next to him was a bluenette who simply looked amused and curious. Aha, he's probably the typical cocky badboy whose main source of happiness is watching people writhe in pain.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Hohohohoho, Amu thought. Never thought I'd be alive to see anyone blonde, prince-ish, and asking me if I'm 'alright' in a chivalric manner.

"I'll be fine if you stand up and let me get up because I feel like I'm about to be crushed to death," came Amu's sarcastic response.

"Right." With one swift movement, the blonde rose to his feet and helped Amu up, using his other hand to grab her bag and hand it over to her. "Thanks for saving me. I kind of owe you."

"Uh, but you know, I kind of involuntarily became your cushion so-"

"What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu?" It came out like a question but she couldn't help it because she was wondering why he needed to know her name.

"I'm Hotori Tadase." He grabbed her limp hand and shook it. "Thanks again for saving me." Inserts sparkly smile and gorgeous watery eyes.

You've won yourself the jackpot, Amu, she thought to herself as she watched the girls on top of the staircase swarm over to the redhead, the blonde and the bluenette.

* * *

"Stop laughing," Tadase frowned as the bluenette chuckled beside him. "Not funny."

"Funny, definitely funny," Ikuto breathed between fits of laughter. "Normal people would faint happily if you fall on top of them and nearly kiss them. And look at her! Looks like you pissed her off pretty badly."

Tadase shot a look of disapproval towards Kukai and the redhead took immediate interest in the view outside the window.

"You should've watched where you were going," Tadase said to him, knowing he had heard him clearly earlier.

"Sorry bro," the redhead gave the student council president another of his famous cheeky grins that gets him away with anything.

Tadase sighed. "Never mind."

"I haven't had a bet since long." Ikuto smirked. "You interested?"

"Bet? Bet what-" Kukai caught Ikuto's look and murmured a quick "oh" while rolling his eyes. "I'm out of here. Jesus. You guys." He threw his hands up and shook his head, slamming the door behind him.

"Not brave enough, Tadase?" Ikuto's provocative tone caused the blonde to scowl.

"Fine. You're on."

* * *

 **I'm probably gonna change the plot a bit too. Thanks guys for your support. Whoo yay**


End file.
